


Wreck It Rookie

by oddfishy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfishy/pseuds/oddfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie loses a friend and doesn't handle it in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck It Rookie

“Dammit!” You yelled as you slammed your fists on your desk. 

“Careful Rookie, you don’t want to hurt yourself.” Evie put her hands on your shoulders in an attempt to comfort you. 

“I don’t care! I had him Evie, God dammit I had the bastard! And then he pulled that stupid stunt and now Richard is dead and that Templar bastard Doyle is probably thoroughly hiding now!” You yelled at her as you whipped around breaking free of Evie’s grip and throwing a lamp at the wall. 

“Rookie!” Evie sounded scared but you didn’t fully register it. You were much too angry right now. 

You had been helping Evie track down a high level Templar that had the potential to become the new Grandmaster of the Order. You had asked one of the only Rook’s who knew about your relationship with Evie and as such one of your close friends, Richard, to help you by following one of the Templar messengers and intercepting what he could. Unfortunately on his last outing he somehow got captured and you refused to do nothing. Tracking him down was easy Doyle had sent one of his men practically to your doorstep with a promise of “Swift death for the Rook unless Evie Frye and her pet show themselves”, you were not pleased to say the least. When you and Evie did show up, Doyle made a show of pretending to be merciful and letting Richard go so that the three of you could talk like civilized people. But as Richard walked towards the two of you, Doyle shot him in the back and then took off running. You emptied your gun shooting after him and you ran towards your friend, you heard Evie shooting too but she had the same luck as you it had seemed. 

“I’m going to kill him my friend, I swear to you if it’s the last thing I do I will kill the bastard!” You held Richard as he died and he smiled at your determination before his last breath escaped him. It was at that point you made your way back to your flat, you had been deadly quiet on the walk home, Evie tried to talk to you but you barely even heard her you were so angry you hadn’t even noticed you were home until Evie pointed out. 

Once in your flat you couldn’t hold your anger in anymore. In a fit of rage you managed to tear apart almost everything in your flat. Papers were everywhere and broken glass covered the floor, and there were a few holes in your walls as well. Just as you were about to put your fist through a mirror you caught sight of Evie who looked legitimately frightened of you. That’s when everything came to a halt and you collapsed on the floor tears already running down your face. 

“I’m so sorry Evie, I didn’t mean to scare you. That’s the last thing I want to do you know that. I’m just so mad, he was one of my good friends. I don’t have many of those you know.” You sobbed as you buried your face in your hands.

“Shh it’s okay love. I know you didn’t mean to and I understand your anger I do. Richard was a very nice man, and I’m sorry for what happened. But I promise you, we’ll get Doyle and we’ll make sure he pays for what he’s done.” Evie wrapped you in her arms and you just nodded as she talked. You were thankful that she understood you so well. 

“I love you Evie, thank you.” Was all you managed to get out before the intense release of emotions made you too tired to fight it and you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story brought to you by this prompt; Something Devastating happens in rookies life and she thinks it's her fault. She keeps it all in until she gets home and starts breaking things, throwing things, punching mirrors etc. Evie watches the whole thing but she doesn't want to interfere cause that could be dangerous (she's scared) and you can do as you wish with the rest.
> 
> I hope I did this prompt justice, I'm also sorry this took so long. Enjoy!


End file.
